


We're coming out!

by DoubletheGay2_0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gay, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0
Summary: Lena and Kara love each other. But of course because gay culture involves being gay over someone and not doing anything about it, they are instead forced to realise that they need to make SAID MOVE ON EACH OTHER by an accident. That is televised of course. And what celebrities would they be if they didn't make  a post on instagram about it????
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my phone at like 3am. I haven't actually written anything due to university and I am hating my course a lot so it depends on my moodset and I guess just who I am as a person if this is good.
> 
> I apologise in advance....

Lena watched on as her best friend fought the infuriated alien. Sat in her office she stared at the screen biting her lip out of anxiety. Picking up her phone, she gasped as a particularly hard punch to the hero sent her flying to the ground creating a relatively large crater. She shut down her laptop and left the office,

"Jess, I'm going to be gone for a while. I dont mind if you go home early." The CEO barely gave her secretary any time to respond before she had rushed out, down the hallway and into the elevator. Luckily, the fight wasn't too far from the L-Corp building so Lena didn't have to worry about driving. She was too restless to drive, she had to move. About 2 minutes later, she came up to crime scene tape and police cornering everyone off. Approaching the barrier, she spotted Alex.

"Alex!" She yelled,

"Lena?! Let her through! She's with us!" Immediately Lena was ushered through the crowd and gripped onto Alex's forearms,

"Is she okay? What is that thing?!" Lena was in hysterics, with tears streaming down her face and panting to the point of hyperventilating.

"It's an escaped Alien from the DEO, from Earth-1. Kara's father imprisoned him back on Krypton which is why she doesn't have the upper hand. I hate to say this Lena but I'm not sure how this is going to end. With both of them being from Krypton, there is no imbalance of power. This is going to push Kara to the limit, maybe even past it ... we don't know..." Alex tried to keep her voice steady, but her eyes misted over and her throat got tight as she spoke. J'ohn, Brainy, Nia and Winn all stood off to the side, looking on in fear and anger.

"Well there's got to be something you can do! Get someone to distract the Alien to give Supergirl time to recover..." Lena looked over to J'ohn pleading with him. J'ohn had taken the role of father figure to all the young agents, specifically Alex and Kara. He knew how much Lena cared about the sisters. 

"We're under strict instructions not to interfere..." Nia mumbled. Lena knew that Kara would stop at nothing to protect her friends, even if it ment risking her life. A sudden thought came to Lena, as she saw her best friend shot down to the ground once more. She had to take action. Taking off her heels and running into the Aliens line of sight, ignoring the calls of the super friends behind her,

"Hey! Over here!" She yelled waving her arms about, the Alien locked his sight on the young Luthor and started to charge. Lena held her breath and preyed her science was accurate, she pressed a button on her watch and the new rendition of the Lexo Suit appeared around her. Waiting until the last moment, she dive rolled out of the way. However, this Alien was smart and as she turned around a fist met her stomach. She was sent flying. Landing hard on the destroyed pavement, she locked eyes with Kara across the debris.

"Lena no!" But she ignored it and brought her fist up, punching the Alien in the jaw and stunning him slightly. She felt an excruciating pain shoot up her arm, lifting her other fist it collided with the firm plated abdominals of the creature. Before the final push, she looked over at Alex and nodded. She got a nod in return. Powering up the suit she shot a long green stream into the Alien. Not enough to kill, not enough to affect Kara but enough to weaken the Alien none the less.

"Lena look out!" The kryptonite did weaken the Alien, but it got in one last punch before Supergirl took over and blasted him with her heat vision, knocking him out. The DEO removed the Alien and kept him contained in a lead and kryptonite lined van. Kara looked over at Lena from across the site. The Lexo Suit was a slim fit like her own super suit. There was blood running down Lena's face from her head and nose. Her arm was obviously broken. The raven haired CEO was stumbling across broken bits of pavement and building. She couldn't stop herself, Kara ran over to Lena and gathered her up in her arms crying,

"You could have been killed why would you do that!? Why Lena?!" Their legs gave way, Kara practically had Lena In her lap in the middle of press and members of the public.

"I couldn't stand to see you get hurt like that, I had to stop him, I had to help you. I couldn't lose you a second time!" Both women were crying furiously. The people watching went silent. People in their homes watching their TV's couldn't believe what they were seeing, a super holding a luthor in her arms in such a tender way.

"I couldn't lose you..." The women looked at each other for a long moment. Resting her good hand on Kara's cheek, she let the tears flow. Super girl was helpless to her emotions, she didn't care about the people watching. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lena's. They both raised up onto their knees and pressed harder against eachother, Lena still holding her bad arm against her chest, but with Kara's arms around her. A collective gasp was heard throughout the entire city. People on their couches, people at work, people behind the barrier watching with their phones out. But neither woman found themselves to care. When the kiss finished, Kara pulled Lena's head into the neck and rocked her back and forth.

"Holy shit..."

"I agree that it the correct phrase to use in this situation...."

"Shut up brainy"

In the silence, a small clap was heard echoing around them. Lena and Kara lifted their heads and turned to look at the civilian who had started to clap. Suddenly, people were putting their phones away. More people were clapping. Until loud cheers were all that could be heard. Pulling Lena up, Kara kept her arms around her and looked over at the team. Alex, Nia, Winn, Brainy and J'ohn were all clapping along. She felt so proud of the woman in her arms right in that moment. When she looked down, Lena was already looking up.

"Let's get you back to the DEO..." Seeing her best friend nod and being mindful of the broken bone, Kara lifted Lena up into the air and flew them to the hospital bay.


	2. We're Coming Out ! AGAIN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lena had been patched up and sent home on Bed rest from the DEO, Kara made it her mission to make sure that Lena knew how much she loved her. However, after about a week when Lena's fierce and feisty personality was starting to return. They both had come to the realisation that they would have to step out and make a statement about the nature of their relationship. Or they could just take the easy way out and use Instagram...

"They want us to do an open mic together in the town centre..." Lena was reading emails off of her phone on the couch. Kara's head in her lap and the blonde hero stared up at her lovingly,

"Mmhmm..." Said blonde was currently taking in all of her now girlfriends beautiful features, bruises and all. Not really paying attention to what was actually being said.

"Kara, darling, did you hear me?" There was no point in asking. The CEO knew that the information was going through one ear and then out the other. Startling her girlfriend, Lena stood suddenly sending Kara tumbling to the floor with a Yelp. Laughing heartily as she made her way to the kitchen, feeling eyes on her retreating figure as she moved, she began to make herself a cup of tea.

"Hey! Alex said no manual labour!" The mug was removed from her grasp and she was pushed away from the kitchen counter until she was against the kitchen island,

"Making a cup of tea is considered dangerous now is it?" She teased. Kara was still clad in her supergirl uniform from her recent rescue about town and Lena ran her nails up the fabric delicately. Kara smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly. What began as sweet kiss quickly turned passionate and Kara carefully lifted Lena onto the kitchen island so her face and neck was level with the hero's. Kara felt the press of Lena's arm cast on the back of her neck and tightened her grip on Lena's waist.

"You know as sweet as it is that you two are in love, it's also kinda gross..." The two women looked over at Alex and Kelly standing in the middle of Lena's penthouse. Quickly realising the mistake to just grant them access to check up on the CEO, Kara pulled away ,mumbling about how it's never gross when it's Alex and Kelly, and began to busy herself with the cups of tea.

"I could say the same thing about you two Agent Danvers..." Lena retorted, hearing a stifled snort from the caped crusader.

"Ahhh the attitude has returned! How lovely, I'm just coming to check on the cast,your bruises and any other muscle aches that you have." Alex placed her kit on the island behind Lena, making her way to the couch to reach for the CEO's phone.

"You want to hear about _all_ my muscle aches? I'm not too sure you want to know..." Lena said cheekily while her girlfriend came over to place the tea by the edge of the island , pulling her inbetween her legs and resting her arms over her shoulders. Kara was blushing furiously, Alex groaning and gagging dramatically and Kelly snickering at all three of them while sneakily snapping a few pictures of the couple on her phone.

"Ew. Gross. Lena. That's my baby sister you're talking about..." But Lena paid no attention to Alex and she placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips.

"OKAY ENOUGH! Scarring the Dancers sister is not until Thursday!" Lena threw her head back and laughed, and got down from the island to face Alex. Just missing Kelly putting her phone away. 

"Okay then Agent Danvers! Examine me!" Lena said raising an eyebrow at the red head, before laughing along with Kelly at the choking sound coming out of both the sisters mouths. Considering, the accident was now a week ago, Lena still managed to maintain some pretty gnarly bruises. A black eye and a cut lip, but Kara didn't care. If anything it made her look more hot. After the check over was done, all four women sat themselves down on the couches. Alex and kelly snuggled up in a corner on one couch, and Lena in Kara's lap in the armchair staring and smiling at eachother. Conversations were made about work, Cat-Co and when Lena would be able to return to work full time. Alex assured her it would be soon, but that she couldn't help her when it came to a certain someone flying past the building evry five minutes to make sure she was still alive. 

"I will not fly past evry five minutes!" The blonde objected,

"Maybe every hour or so but not every five minutes..." finishing with a pout that was kissed away by Lena, Alex gagged once more and stated that it was their time to leave for home before it got too late.

"It is really late, and you're still in your costume supergirl...." Kara chuckled, realising that she was indeed still in her suit. As both women got up and got dressed, their phones beeped. It was from kelly, several pictures had been sent of them together from the few hours that had just passed. One of them being a singular photo of Lena bathed perfectly in sunlight coming from the window while sitting quite comfortably on the island. Highlighting the bruises and cuts, but also her eyes and cheekbones. The next few images show Lena and Kara close together, Lena still sitting on the island but this time with her arms and legs wrapped around her caped girlfriend. One of them kissing, one of them with their heads thrown back in laughter and the other one where the two were staring at eachother lovingly. The final two images were of them sitting in the arm chair together the sun setting behind them, snuggled up together once again kissing and resting their heads together.

"You're so beautiful...." Lena looked over at Kara to see her staring at the first image of her sitting alone on the kitchen counter. Smiling softly, she walked over to her,

"I think I have an even better idea as to what we can do about us coming out as a couple..."

Not even an hour later, Lena and Kara (although she was using Supergirl) had created new Instagram accounts. Both gaining followers within minutes. They posted all the pictures that Kelly had taken of them that day, mentioning eachother in the caption with a sequence of love hearts. After following all their friends, they looked at the images and saw it gained hundreds of thousands of likes and comments. 

"What the fluff is #supercorp ?" Kara sounded confused. Lena clicked on the hashtag and they sat down together on the bed. Turns out #supercorp was a very popular ship name of the two of them. Lena was surprised. This seemed to have been going on for a while, looking through all of the pictures she wondered if they had always stared at each other like that. To her left, Kara squeaked and locked her phone. Throwing it away from her looking very red faced,

"Oh no,what did you click on?" Lena chuckled, still scrolling through the feed.

"Just wait until you get to the fan art..." she heard a very small voice reply to her. Scrolling further down, she saw multiple drawings of her and Kara in...sexual...and somewhat kinky situations. Their fans seem to think that they had been 'banging' for a while now. Smirking to her self, lena climbed on top of Kara grinding down slightly until she felt the squeeze of hands at her hips,

"You know...those drawings..." she trailed her fingers down Kara's sleep shirt,

"They may have given me a few ideas..." Kara flipped them over immediately and Lena laughed which then turned into a groan. Their night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a second chapter that I am writing g right after this first one. But I dunno how to work this website so yeah... see ya in about an hour!


End file.
